


Wild Cards

by writinginthesecrettrees



Series: Wild Cards [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Casino, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Crying, Knife Play, M/M, Master/Pet, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinginthesecrettrees/pseuds/writinginthesecrettrees
Summary: Jensen sees an adorably floppy-haired puppy of a man counting cards in his casino and decides to make him pay.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Wild Cards [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761919
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Wild Cards

**Author's Note:**

> #and he wants to make the puppy cry KELLY I AM DECEASED. Jensen is infuriatingly calm when his guards drop Jared at his feet. He runs his fingers through Jared's sweaty hair and smiles down at him, wicked and predatory. And the soft touch makes Jared shiver, tears starting to well up in those big bright eyes as he shifts uncomfortably. Clearly trying to hide how turned on he was. His second mistake. "Y'know, sweetheart, if you weren't so cute, I would have put a bullet between your eyes by now."
> 
> Jared whimpers at that, but Jensen holds up his hand impatiently and the pathetic sound dies in his throat. Obedient, good. Jensen can work with that. “I’m sorry, Mr. Ackles.” Jensen chuckles in reply, a deep rumble in his chest and Jared’s cheeks feel like they’re on fire. “I believe you, baby,” Jensen purrs, catching Jared by the chin. “But I’m still gonna make you provide it.”
> 
> Amber, OMG, Amber!!! 💕💕💕 This is perfection.

Jared was a cocky brat, and he’d never been caught before. Worked his way through every casino in town before hitting Jensen’s, and then kept coming back because every now and then Mr. Ackles would take a walk around the casino floor, and Jared doesn’t even mind that he loses his count when that happens. 

So maybe he got a bit obvious, trying to make up for a few fumbles. A bit careless. He’s not really surprised when casino guards come up to the table, iron grip on his arms keeping him from making a run for it while they ‘escort’ him to Mr. Ackles’ office.

Where the cameras aren’t.

The situation is so reminiscent of fantasies Jared’s had his dick starts to get hard, even through his fear and the reality of having made such a big mistake. Mr. Ackles’ hand in his hair is soft, belying the situation they’re in, and Jared can’t help leaning into the tender touch, even as his eyes fill with tears and his cheeks burn at how fucked up he is to be this turned on.

Jared wishes he could say it was fear that made him whimper when Mr. Ackles talked about putting a bullet between his eyes, but he knows better, knows that it’s something darker than that that has him obedient to Mr. Ackles’ gesture for silence. 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Ackles,” Jared says, and he means it. Wishes he could have ended up in this office, at this man’s feet, for something other than being caught cheating at the tables.

“I believe you, baby,” Mr. Ackles purrs, and it’s hotter than anything Jared has imagined. “But I’m still gonna make you prove it.”

The hand on his chin jerks away, cracks across his cheek, and the slap makes Jared bite his tongue. Coppery blood floods his mouth.

“You look even prettier like that,” Mr. Ackles says, and then they really get started.

Jared’s sobbing an hour in, clothes cut off with the knife that Mr. Ackles presses to his skin, just barely biting into his flesh. He’s tied belly-down to the large desk with zip ties around his wrists and ankles, his ass is throbbing from the paddling they started with, lower back and upper thighs covered with crisscrossing lines from a caning, and his face is a mess of tears and snot and blood when Mr. Ackles gives him a brief break, comes around to where Jared can see him.

Mr. Ackles grips Jared’s chin tightly, tilts his face up, and examines him carefully. Jared tries not to sniffle, already humiliated by the way he’d begged Mr. Ackles to stop, the way he’d offered up anything, anything at all, the way the guards had stood impassively by and watched his torture, the way he’d gotten off twice already and the way Mr. Ackles had chuckled at that.

“Oh, sweetheart, I thought you knew better by now. Don’t. Hide. Your. Pain.” 

Each word is punctuated by a hard shake that rattles Jared’s teeth, and Jared cries out, sobs over and over that he’s sorry, he’ll do better, just give him a chance. Mr. Ackles holds his face through it, thumbs rubbing over Jared’s cheeks and smearing his tears, an unreadable look in his eyes.

“Well, kid,” he finally says, “I think I can accept your apology for cheating.”

Jared looks up, hopeful.

Mr. Ackles’ lips twist into a cruel smile. “But there’s still the matter of your debt.”

“Debt?”

“You’ve been cheating my casino for the last two months, darling. Did you think you wouldn’t have to repay that?”

“It… it’ll take me a while to make the money back-”

Mr. Ackles cuts him off. “I don’t want money. Fuck the money. Your debt is one of disrespect. Two months worth, so I think eight months will repay it.”

“Eight-!”

“Call it interest.” Mr. Ackles takes his knife to the zip ties holding Jared to the desk, walks to the door straightening his tie.

Jared slowly sits up, wincing when his tortured ass presses against well-polished mahogany. He starts to stand, trying not to look at the guards who still haven’t moved, when Mr. Ackles stops, looks back at him.

“Have the puppy cleaned up and put him in my penthouse,” Mr. Ackles tells the waiting guard. “And let him order dinner. Good puppies get rewards, after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> A series inspired off of [this post on Tumblr.](https://writinginthesecrettrees.tumblr.com/post/617752896623329280/beerdrinkerhellraiser-ferventsammy)
> 
> (Don’t forget to check series notes for tumblr-exclusive stories)


End file.
